Melodias de Tristeza
by Ini-chan
Summary: Un extraño encuentro entre Kouga y Ayame, el sueño de la peirroja y la confusión de Kouga


Esta historia la encontré en una página, y originalmente es en inglés, por lo cual no me pertenece, sino a Tan-Chan (los personajes que participan en ella son de Rumiko Takahashi) y yo solo le agregué unas cuantas cosas para darle un toque de Ayame-Asakura :p  
  
"xxxx" = personaje hablando xxxxx = pensamiento del personaje  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
Melodía de tristeza  
  
Era una noche de luna llena, Ayame se encontraba sentada bajo un árbol viendo la luna y pensando en Kouga, aquel hombre que nunca se preocuparía por ella. Pero aún así ella lo amaba, solo a él. Porque Kouga la había salvado cuando ella era muy pequeña y le había prometido que cuando fuera grande él la cuidaría y podría convertirse en su esposa. Pero cuando el tiempo pasó él ya se había olvidado, a la pequeña niña que salvó, la promesa que le había hecho, él se había olvidado completamente de todo lo que era relacionado con ella. Había hecho que aquella pequeña niña se enamorara y esperara por él. Y esa pequeña niña había crecido y finalmente lo había encontrado. Pero ella regresó con el corazón roto. Él le había dicho que se había enamorado de alguien más llamada Kagome. Pese a todo esto ella aún le amaba, y siempre lo haría.  
  
"solo yo puedo ser tu esposa"- Ayame recordaba aquella vez que le había dicho esas palabras a Kouga, la última vez que lo vio hace tres meses atrás  
  
"mi esposa debe ser alguien que pueda ver los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon, y Kagome puede!"- las palabras de Kouga aún permanecían en su mente  
  
"entonces yo aprenderé como verlos también, solo espera por ese día" – le contestó a Kouga  
  
Pero tres meses habían pasado desde aquel día, y sin importar cuanto se esforzara y sin importar cuantas veces, ella no podía ver aquellos fragmentos como Kagome. Ayame abrazó sus rodillas fuertemente, nadie nunca sabría la soledad y tristeza que sentía por dentro, ella la escondía frente a todos. Sintió que sus ojos le quemaban por las lágrimas que intentaban salir, igual a muchas otras veces. Ella miró hacia arriba y cerró sus ojos, dejando que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas pero a la vez tratando de no ser vista en esa situación.  
  
Mientras ella estaba sentada bajo a aquel árbol, con sus ojos cerrados, sintió a alguien sentándose a su lado, abrió lentamente sus ojos, y vi quien se encontraba junto a ella.  
  
"abuelo"- el viejo lobo le sonrió como respuesta  
  
"Ayame, deberías encontrara a algún hombre para que se case contigo. Es el tiempo en el que ya deberías casarte. Yo, yo ya estoy muy viejo, solo quiero alcanzar a verte casada, solo quiero estar seguro antes de morirme, de que tienes a alguien a tu lado y que nunca estarás sola"  
  
"Por favor abuelo no diga eso, usted no va a mo..."  
  
"Aceptémoslo Ayame, yo ya no puedo seguir viviendo más. Ve Ayame, ve y busca a aquel hombre que es el adecuado para ti, ve y busca a Kouga y tráelo de vuelta. Cásate con él antes de que yo nunca pueda volver a verlos juntos otra vez"  
  
Ayame quedó helada en cuanto oyó el nombre de aquella persona a la cual tanto amaba Ca... casarme con Kouga? él nunca se casaría conmigo! Oh! Pobre abuelo, él no sabe nada! Pero no puedo romper su corazón ahora, a él realmente le agrada Kouga. Oh! Que voy a hacer!   
  
"Ayame, te encuentras bien?" le preguntó su abuelo  
  
"Oh! Si! me encuentro bien" le contest  
  
"Bien! Entonces ve y búscalo ahora mismo. Adiós!" le pidió él  
  
Ayame no supo que decir, solo movió su cabeza en forma afirmativa y se fue con el viento, tenía a su grupo de lobos siguiendola.  
  
"Kouga! Para donde vas?"- le preguntó uno de sus amigos  
  
"A caminar!" le contestó gritándole, ya que se había comenzado a alejarse. Paró en un árbol, comenzó a pensar en Kagome y lo que estaría haciendo en estos momentos. Pero dejó de pensar porque escuchó algo...  
  
"Una melodía?" Él escuchó una suave canción a lo lejos de donde él se encontraba Suena muy triste pensó Kouga  
  
Decidió seguir aquella triste melodía que estaba escuchando, paró en donde se encontraba una roca, el camino se había acabado. Desde allí podía oír perfectamente la canción. "Debo de estar muy cerca"- miró hacia abajo, donde se encontraba alguien, sus ojos no dieron crédito a lo que estaba viendo y sintió que toda la sangre de su cuerpo fue a parar a su rostro.  
  
Frente a sus ojos había una chica casi desnuda, ella tenía una toalla blanca muy corta que le cubría desde el pecho hasta muy arriba de sus rodillas. Como sea, la toalla era corta y casi se podía ver a través de ella. Ella estaba sentada en una roca, con sus piernas metidas en las aguas termales mientras tocaba la melodía con una hoja en sus manos  
  
"Ayame?" Kouga se sorprendió de que no detectara su olor, pero cuando lo pensó mejor ella se encontraba en aquellas termas, por lo cual su olor se perdía entre el vapor de la caliente agua. Conque eras tú quien tocaba esa triste melodía, porqué se ve tan triste? - se preguntó a sí mismo, aún cuando ya sabía la respuesta. Desde que le dijo que él ya se había olvidado de ella, Ayame se veía mucho más triste y un tanto deprimida  
  
Ella se veía un poco distinta, se había soltado su cabello rojo. Kouga odiaba reconocerlo pero Ayame era una hermosa chica... no, ella ya no era una niña, se había vuelto toda una mujer "Por qué una mujer tan bella como tú, se enamoró de alguien como yo?  
  
Su canción seguía hasta que sintió que lágrimas caían lentamente por sus mejillas...  
  
Está llorando! se sorprendió Kouga  
  
Ayame dejo que el viento se llevara sus lágrimas, lentamente introdujo su cuerpo en las termas con la toalla aún puesta. Kouga, muy profundo en su corazón sentía pena por ella, sentía pena de que él no podía amarla a ella. Kouga aún la observaba, aunque él no sabía el porque, pero allí se encontraba.  
  
De repente los ojos de Ayame se cerraron rápidamente, sintió un fuerte dolor en su tobillo izquierdo. "Aahh!" unas lágrimas de dolor fueron las que salieron esta vez de sus ojos, y luego comenzó a hundirse en el agua  
  
"Ayame!!"- gritó Kouga, él sabía que estaba pasando algo malo, saltó alto por encima de la roca en la que estaba escondido y bajo a toda prisa hacia la terma en donde se encontraba Ayame. Cuando la encontró, la agarró fuertemente y la jaló hacia la superficie, para después la recostó cuidadosamente en el suelo seco.  
  
Cargó su oído en su pecho "Aún respira"- luego vio que había sangre en su tobillo "una mordida de serpiente" lo supo de inmediato y no perdió nada de tiempo. Tomó la banda que utilizaba en su cabeza y la ató arriba de su tobillo. Rápidamente succiono el lugar en donde sangraba, hasta encontrar el veneno que se estaba dentro de la muchacha. Luego la acercó hacia su cuerpo para que no se moviera. Él sabía que si Ayame se movía se lastimaría una vez más su tobillo  
  
Los ojos de Ayame se fueron abriendo lentamente, intentando de ver al muchacho que la abrazaba "Kouga?" no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían "Debo estar soñando" Ella se sentía tan débil ahora, ni siquiera podía moverse! "Eres tú Kouga?"- preguntó Estoy tan cansada, debo de estar soñando, qué es lo que me pasa! No puedo ni moverme!   
  
"Si soy yo Ayame"- le contestó con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro "Te encuentras bien? Te duele mucho?"  
  
"Que haces en mi sueño?" En este momento a Ayame no le importaba nada incluso ella misma, todo de lo que se preocupaba ahora era de Kouga Qué! Realmente es Kouga?   
  
"Por qué piensas que esto es un sueño?" preguntó algo extrañado Kouga  
  
"Porque si esto fuera real, tu nunca estarías tan cerca de m" el dolor en su corazón era mayor al que sentía en su pierna  
  
"A.. Ayame..." Kouga no sabía que decir Quizás esta sea la mejor forma, será mejor que ella piense que esto es un sueño. No quiero volver a herirla   
  
"Si Ayame, estás soñando" le dijo Kouga  
  
Ayame sonrió, "Estoy muy feliz de estar soñando contigo Kouga"  
  
Kouga le devolvió la sonrisa, "Niña tonta" le dijo en un tono amable a ella. Él lentamente bajó su cabeza y se acercó al rostro de Ayame, para luego cerrar la corta distancia en dulce y gentil beso  
  
Ayame aún no creía lo que pasaba, pero pese a ello cerró sus ojos, cuando sintió la lengua de Kouga moverse dentro de su boca ella le respondió el beso  
  
Kouga no sabía porque la estaba besando, después de todo el no la amaba cierto? quiero reemplazar el dolor en tu corazón con este beso Ayame. Porque yo soy el que hirió tus sentimientos... Aún cuando tu pienses que esto es un sueño, mereces soñar con algo que te agrade- Kouga rompió el beso porque oyó a los acompañantes de Ayame acercarse (ya saben esos lobos)  
  
"Wow... este es el mejor sueño que jamás haya tenido"- dijo Ayame sonriéndole al muchacho con sus mejillas teñidas de un fuerte color rojo. Él le sonrió de vuelta...  
  
"Cierra tus ojos Ayame, y descansa un poco"- le susurró Kouga a su oído  
  
Ella hizo todo lo que le dijo. Kouga gentilmente acarició la mejilla de Ayame con su dedo pulgar y le beso la frente, Adiós Ayame Luego rápidamente salto a lo alto de un árbol y se escondió para que los lobos no lo vieran...  
  
Pero no todo estaba tan bien como él creía...

_ CONTINUARA_


End file.
